Allura
Allura Spektor, entered Omega V: Redemption as a minor member of the series sent by the the Malkuth army to assist the party. =Description= Appearance Allura is a tall, slender woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality As a trained assassin from the Organization, Allura is able to blend in with her surroundings with more ease then most trainees she grew up with. One interesting trait of Allura is her lack of care of her revealing outfits due to the strict dress codes implemented by the lustful trainers, who instilled into her that the less she wore, the more flexibility she had, thus a better assassin. On the exterior she is a easy going person with high levels of intelligence, but quick to anger when her family or loved ones are involved. On the interior lays a mystery unknown by all except Tsuki. =Storlyine= Childhood When a young child no older then the tender age of three, Allura was sent from her parents to a secret unknown organization to learn the art of combat, and trade of assassins. Allura grew up with very brief visits from her two parents, and older brother Aurelius. During her stay with the organization she was able to befriend a wolf named Tsuki. The two over time grew into best friends and partners in field missions, becoming the best team in the organization. Shortly after being released from the organization and sent back to her family, the news reaches them that her brother Aurelius was killed in combat, dying a war hero for the Malkuth Empire. In the days following, Allura was contacted by the newly appointed Emperor Jack. Her reports from the organization had made their way to him, and he was very keen on hiring her and training her to be a member of his personal guard. Allura graciously accepted in the capacity of guard and mobile suit pilot. ]] The Quest Weeks after her training was completed she was given her first mission; assist the party led by former scion Exile, Heir to the Dark elf’s Throne Drake Sunstrider, and Bandit Keith. During the briefing, Allura learned of the animosity a certain member of her new assignment had against her deceased brother due to a disagreement, Hawk Sunstrider. Taking the honor of her family in her hands, Allura swore to correct the image of her family to anyone in doubt of the greatness of noble family of Spektor. With this in mind, and her new mission in front of her, Allura set out with her only friend and ally Tsuki to meet the challenges in front of her, and unfold her destiny. =Tsuki= Background Information ]] Tsuki was among one of the elite animal partners, that 'The Organization' trained up to work with a human Assassin. Upon finishing the training, she was assigned as partner to Allura Spektor. Initially the two were unable to agree on anything, and nearly split apart by the council, until Allura was raped in the dead of night by her instructor. In the moment of hearing the news, Tsuki was forever changed and spent a year helping to rejuvenate the broken girl, whilst declining many jobs from the Organization for reassignment. Over time, Allura was able to regain herself, and continued her training along side Tsuki, forever in the wolf's debt, and soon after surpassed the organization's expectations. =Relationships= Family * Aurelius Friends * Hawk Sunstrider =Classes= Omega 5: Redemption Weapon Master Job Class: Assassin -->Sword Master ---> Weapon Master Weapon Type: Double Katar ---> 2 Zweihander Swords ---> 2 Snake Swords Weapon Name: Kuro & Kurai --> Kuro & Kurai --> Kuro & Kurai ]] Techs/Magic: Shadow Portal - forms portals around arena that are interconnected. Portals may be used to flee attack or cloak. Clones - forms multiple clones of fighter made from shadow and of Tsuki. Stealth - uses shadows to vanish into darkness, to remain hidden Heart of Darkness - casts shadows onto even the sunniest of lands. Disguise - able to blend into a crowd at a moment's notice. Midnight Summon- calls forth a darkness to disorient opponent Rapid Strike - quickly appears in front of enemy and strikes multiple times with Kuro and Kurai. Howl's Dance - Tsuki howls to the night creating a mist to cloak Allura and Tsuki quickly. Limit Break: Wolf's Howl With the howl of Tsuki, a moon appears in the sky, catching an opponent in it's shadow. Many shadow clones appear from the shadows from all sides surrounding the enemy. Instantly they take off running at the opponent, with replica kuro and kurais and strike the enemy from all sides, as one kicks the enemy up and each clone flies at it slashing the enemy. As the enemy falls back down, they are sucked into a vortex of shadow where blade strike from all sides again before releasing the enemy. Ultimate MS Pilot Job Class: MS Pilot ----> MS Advanced Pilot --> Ultimate MS Pilot Weapon Type: Hizack ----> Gundam Sandrock Kai ---> Wing Gundam Zero Category:Humans Category:Shadow Category:Redemption Characters Category:2844 AΩX Births